


[Podfic] The Life of Bucky Barnes

by swagnushammersmith



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic in progress, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Standard Stucky life issues, boys being little shits, but then again this is recovery!bucky, don't even mention the peen, it's kind of expected, past mention of mental instability, past mention of wanting death, recovery bucky, sorta kinda NSFW, violence against MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The podfic version of the fanfic  by stephrc79 of the Instagram The Life of Bucky Barnes by petite-madame.</p><p>EDIT: No longer updating for personal reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Life of Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Life of Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376088) by [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79). 



**EDIT: NO LONGER UPDATING. I apologize to those that enjoyed this rendition of the fanfiction, but I have my reservations about continuing it.**

This is the podfic version of the fanfic of The Life of Bucky Barnes on Instagram. This will be updated as I record each chapter. [All chapters are downloadable on Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/tqir5di99t8u2/TLOBB) and streamable on Mixcloud.

Chapter One ( **Length:** 8:32) [Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4b2eq61118fcsj7/Chapter_1.mp3) [ Stream on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/the-life-of-bucky-barnes-chapter-one/)

Chapter Two ( **Length:** 8:00) [Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r83xzlpcs2lq0ug/Chapter_2.mp3) [Stream on Mixcloud ](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/the-life-of-bucky-barnes-chapter-two/)

Chapter Three ( **Length:** 9:15) [ Download ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1ddaim6ini7eksl/Chapter_3.mp3) [ Stream on Mixcloud ](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/the-life-of-bucky-barnes-chapter-three/)

Chapter Four ( **Length:** 8:43) [ Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/l3uzqca4n7abj4t/Chapter_4.mp3) [ Stream on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/the-life-of-bucky-barnes-chapter-four/)

Chapter Five ( **Length:** 10:48)[ Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fbww8gngc6zaz8k/Chapter_5.mp3) [ Stream on Mixcloud ](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/the-life-of-bucky-barnes-chapter-five/)

Chapter Six ( **Length:** 16:53)[ Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sxebp1lz5fdt6cj/Chapter_6.mp3%20) [ Stream on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/the-life-of-bucky-barnes-chapter-six/)

Chapter Seven ( **Length:** 18:52)[ Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nb7r7eobt56aeb7/Chapter_7.mp3%20) [ Stream on Mixcloud ](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/the-life-of-bucky-barnes-chapter-seven/)

Chapter Eight ( **Length:** 13:48) [ Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mir3z9boa2dpo96/Chapter_8.mp3) [ Stream on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/the-life-of-bucky-barnes-chapter-eight/)

Chapter Nine ( **Length:** 14:43) [ Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wreu499c39noac5/Chapter_9.mp3) [ Stream on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/the-life-of-bucky-barnes-chapter-nine/)

**Author's Note:**

> Also of course, follow [The Life of Bucky Barnes](http://instagram.com/the_life_of_bucky_barnes/) on Instagram, run by [petite-madame.](http://petite-madame.tumblr.com)It's so good. And so cute.
> 
> Comment, Kudos, and Subscribe to this fic! [Screech @ me on Tumblr! I'll screech back. ](pietromaximdotmov.tumblr.com)


End file.
